Camp fires Lust
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Can a camping trip get Bridge and Sky together, with Z and Syd on the case there as good as married. Sky/Bridge


Name: Camping Love

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Rating: Do I really need to say it

Warning: Alcohal and my usual stuff

Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers

New red ranger Sky Tate was busy taking gear out the back of his truck. Everyso often he shot deathglares at Bridge, Syd, and Z who were sitting at a picnic table watching him. He was still trying to figure out what he was doing there. It was a week after Gruum had fallen and Jack left to persue his own desires, He and Bridge had been promoted in ranger status. Cruger had given them two weeks off for vacation. Z had come up with the idea of spending three days of it camping. He picked up the cooler and carried it over to the table dropping it with a loud thud.

" If you guys arent to busy do you mind giving me a hand? ".

Syd and Z whisled while looking at there nails. Bridge stood up.

" I will " he said smiling at Sky and hopping into the truck, Skys expression softened immediately.

Bridge passed him an assortment of camping obejects, Lawn chairs, boxes of food and utincels, and other things necessary for camping.

Sky had been going camping with his family since he was little. Though his father and uncle Erik had labeled it survival training. It had taught him a lot of neccesary things that he appied to his SPD training.

He had to admit it was a good idea on Z's part reserving a campsite with a shelter. Seeing as Syd had seen fit to pack her entire closet. Z had packed accordingly for the three day's they would be there. He had packed Bridges bag for him. When he pointed this out Syd quickly retorted " Well Mr Perfect lets see how you packed! ". Sky pulled out a simple back pack.

" Is that all you brought? " asked Z.

" Yes " replied Sky Teresly

" Sky I doubht theres another whole outfit in there " said Syd shocked.

"We're camping. I don't need _outfits_." He'd packed the bare essentials—how he had packed for camping trips since childhood. One pair of jeans for cold nights, a few pairs of lightweight shorts, a few t-shirts or tank tops, and a pair of swim trunks, boxers, he wore his hiking boots, and his flip-flops and a lightweight jacket were inside the backpack. Seriously. Couldn't everyone else fit that much in a normal backpack?

" Simple and not over the top Sydney " said Sky tossing her his backpack. The pink ranger let it hit the ground before picking it up and roughly throwing it with the other stuff. Sky gritted his teeth barely registering when Bridge tossed him his bag. Sky caught it, graspinit with both hands and making a buzzing sound emit from it.

" Bridge what do you have in here? ".

Th blue ranger blushed tomato red as Syd and Z rolled around laughing. Bridge yanked his bag out of Sky's grasp and plunged his hand into it feeling around till he found the object and shut it off. " Um thats my...Vibrater " Bridge muttered looking at the ground.

" If you two are done care to help or do you want to borrow it, seeing as you two have more need for a fake one! ".

Bridge had to giggle at the deathglares the girls were shooting Sky.

Soon they had all the gear neatly stacked out. Sky made them spend twenty minutes doing invuntory.

" Okay sleeping arrangements, Girls you can have the shelter, Bridge and I will take the tent, agreed? "

Bridge and Z nodded but Syd looked appaled " You expect me to sleep on a dirty floor! " her voice was close to a screech.

" That or sleep on the ground " Sky told her evenly.

Bridge sensing a fight quickly got between his friends. " Okay how about this you guy's take care of the stuff outside and I'll spruce up the shelter ".

Syd and Z agreed to it but Sky wasnt sure " By yourself? "

Bridge smiled " It's okay Im an expert cleaner I'll be done in no time "

In the end Sky agreed " Call if you need any help ".

The blue ranger nodded and grabbed some cleaning suplies and headed into the shelter. By the time he'd finished it was dark. Sky had set up there tent and was currently grilling burgers and steaks while Syd and Z sat in lawn chairs sipping soda.

"It is now livable " said Bridge plopping down into an empty chair

Syd squeeled " Thanks Bridgey! " she hopped up to inspect his work.

Z handed him a soda, and Sky handed out plates when Syd returned. Right after finishing there meal Bridge broke out the gram crackers, chocolate, marshmallows, and sticks. As he made and ate s'mores. Syd and Z talked about what they were going to do during the trip.

" So then I have the outfit with the capri pants to go with the pink tank top " said Syd giving Z details of her outfits for the trip.

" Syd are those outfits really suitable for camping? " asked the yellow ranger.

Syd flipped her hair " Of course they are, Bridge tell her ".

But the Bridge was busy absentmindedly snacking on a s'more, getting it all over his gloves, and starring at Sky.

Not that the girls could blame him, for all his a-holish behavior Sky was not bad looking.

His red nylon shorts—a concession to his new ranger color—were rumpled and emphasized all the right things. His wife beater was just a shade or two off being pristine white, but the fabric was old and hugged his torso like a second skin… and the man was ripped. And not run-to-the-gym, personal trainer, carefully cultivated muscles ripped. He was built from the hard training at SPD, especially since he had taken all kinds of Special Ops training. The rumor had been he could have become a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sky suddenly glanced at his watch " We should turn in ". Standing up and moving towards their water bucket next to the fire pit. He picked it up and put out the fire. " To maximize our time we rise and set with the sun, come on Bridge ".

The boys headed towards there tent while the girls grabbed there shower kit's and headed for the woman's bathroom.

" You ever notice how Sky and Bridge act around each other? " asked Syd as they made the short walk.

Z nodded " Yeah, Sky's so much nicer to Bridge than he is to us " said Z and Syd nodded. Z continued talking " The fact that Bridge has a thing for Sky isnt hard to figure out, but our perfectionist leader is another matter, Mr Rule book monitor, arrogant, egotistacal, I love myself so much, stick up the ass Tate ".

Syd giggled " Maybe Sky just need's to get laid ".

Z suddenly had a good idea " Maybe we could help him with that ". Syd raised her eyebrows at the yellow ranger

" Not that way " said Z shocked at what Syd thought she meant " I mean we help him fuck Bridge, hear me out we packed plenty of beer, and I'm betting it's been awhile since Sky's partied, his tolerance will be down "

"So your saying we get Sky drunk so he and Bridge can hook up? " asked the pink ranger as they reached the bathroom. Z nodded.

Syd grinned " It sounds like a good idea but what if Bridge doesnt want to do it? ".

Z smirked " Trust me he'll want to ".

Z counted to three and then hefted her end of the cooler. Syd dutifully picked up his end and they started the process of dragging the heavy item out of the shelter and next to the lawn chairs by the fire pit. Between the ice, the two twelve-packs of beer and miscellaneous juice and items that needed to be kept on ice, the thing weighed a ton. The cooler had been borrowed from Sky's family, as had almost all of their camping gear. He'd said something about how his family—whole, extended family—went camping several times a year.

Once they were finished Sky dragged them them onto the hiking trail for four hours. Then Bridge suggested they rent a paddle boat to take around the lake. Two hours after that they had lunch, followed by more hiking. By the time they were back at there campsite Z was ready to throw a fit at there " Leader ". But thought better of it. Sky would be easyier to handle after getting trashed and hokking up with Bridge. The chance to begin the plan came when Sky drove off to buy firewood. Syd and Z immediately moved onto either side of Bridge who was sitting in a lawn chair reading a manga( Insert one ).

" Hey Bridge we were wondering...you like Sky right? " Z getting to the point.

The blue ranger blushed " Um yeah he's my best friend in the whole universe ".

" No Bridge do you LIKE Sky as a man " making the question more clearer.

Bridge stuttered " W-W-what, I-I-I-I don't think of Sky in that way ".

The girls grinned at each other " So you mean you don't want to get it in with him, cause we have a way for that to happen " asked Z innocently.

This caught Bridges attention and the girls knew it. Syd dealt the final blow.

" Okay it's like this. A few beer's and Sky will be loosened up enough to loosen you up ".

Bridge stared back and forth at his friends " Are you guy's suggesting we get Sky trashed so I can hook up with him?! "

" Come on Bridge you'll never get anywhere with Sky as long as he thinks of you as a little brother " said Z " Doing this will completely shatter that image, or enforce it if he's into that kind of thing ".

Bridge still looked a little unsure " What if afterwards he hates me? ".

Syd smiled warmly and hugged him " Belive me he want's this, just doesnt want to admit it ".

In the end Bridge agreed to it.

It was dark when Sky returned. He lugged the wood over to the firepit and started the fire.

He stared dissaprovingly at the others who were all holding beer's " You know drinking isnt allowed in the park "

Syd and Z rolled there eyes, while Bridge reached into the cooler pulled out a bottle and handed it to Sky

" Sorry Sky but it seemed like the perfect mood. Have one with us, please? ".

As Z had suspected the red ranger immediately took the bottle and sat down next to Sky.

Time to begin Operation: Get Sky drunk and laid!!

As the thinker of the plan Z got to start it off. Sky was nearly finished with his first beverage when the yellow ranger walked over carrying a tub of dishwater. When she got close to Sky she fake tripped. Sky immediately hopped up to catch her. As he did so Bridge snatched his almost empty bottle, finished it and replaced it with a full one. With Z steadied Sky resumed his seat and reached for his beer. Bridge had douhted this would work. What kind of idiot couldnt tell his almost empty beer bottle had suddenly become full. Apparently Sky seeing as he drank it without a word. Next Syd walked over to the tent.

" Hey Sky something's wrong with your tent! ". Sky got up to go look. Z immediately switched his current bottle with another fool one finishing the half gone one.

" Syd theres nothing wrong with the tent " said Sky once he'd finished inspecting it.

" Oh but there is Sky, the color is horrible, you should get a fushia one "

" Sydney!! "

( An hour later )

Bridge had lost count of how many Beer's Sky had drank, but they were taking affect. He wasnt acting really goofy or anything but his speech was slurring and he was looking pretty tipsy. He stood up to Sky a bottle of water worrying that all the beer in his system would make him sick. But suddenly he felt a large hand grabbing at his ass. He turned to see a grinning Sky Tate

" You have a very nice ass ". he slurred a bit.

Bridge smiled wickedly arousal rising. He bent down and whispered something into Sky's ear and he eagerly agreed to it. The blue ranger helped him stand which turned out to be an olmpic feat in and of itself.

" We'll just put out the fire! " Syd called after them as they headed towards the tent. Syd and Z slapped fived at a succesful operation.

" That was a job well done, wonder if they'll be loud? " asked Syd headed for the water bucket.

Z smirked " Bridge looks like a screamer ".

Suddenly headlights headlights shone on there campsite as they started to put out the fire. Someone killed the engine of the truck and the park ranger stepped out and headed towards them. " You kids alright? ". The ranger called out. Shining a flashlight over them.

" Yeah were good " Z called back.

" I just saw a young man looking unsteady ".

" Oh Sky? " Z asked. " He had a head injury a few years ago ". Syd added Lying smoothly. " He's over it but if he stay's up too late his balance can get a little weird ".

The ranger looked interested " What's he do? ".

" He's with SPD " Syd said acting like she was letting him in on a big secret.

" He's one of the ranger's. Some alien fired a blaster at a six year old girl and he dove in front of her taking the hit and being knocked out of ranger form and brutaly beaten. He's lucky to be alive ".

" Oh " the ranger sounded sympathetic. " Tell him to get some rest ". The ranger headed back to his truck " Night kids! ".

Z shook with silent laughter. As the ranger drove off. A loud moan issued from the tent.

" What did I say about them being loud? " she asked. Syd finished putting out the fire.

She motioned towards the cooler. "Let's get this thing inside." They hefted the cooler and succeeded in getting it into the shelter. Syd opened it, shuffling through the partially melted ice. "How much of each beer did we have?".

"A dozen of each," she replied.

"Okay, there's eight Millers left."

"I had one, you had one and Bridge had two," Z counted off quickly.

"And there's three Dos Equis."

"I had one and Sky had… eight?"

They exchanged a long glance before collapsing into helpless laughter.

Meanwhile in the direction of the tent the unmistakable sound of hot wild animal sex you be heard well into the morning.

( Next morning )

Sky double checked his map as he walked along the trail to the waterfall. He couldnt believe he'd gone along with there stupid plan. What kind kind of idiot wouldnt notice his half empty beer bottle suddenly becoming full after one of his friends did something to distract him. Seriously, Last night was pretty hazy. In the morning he'd had a slight hangover and had been super thirsy. Oh and he'd woken up naked with an equaly naked Bridge laying under him. And the icing on the cake he had been INSIDE Bridge. Destroying any thought that nothing had happened between them. Sky'd been very angry, he didnt know Bridge was the type of person who got a man drunk and have his way with him. It was over obvious that Syd and Z had been involved. As he put the map away another thought came to mind " Why didnt Bridge just ask me, Lords know I would have slept with him under normal circumstances ".

As Sky neared the waterfall he could hear the sound of rushing water and voices " Come on Bridge don't look so down ". came Syd's voice. As they came into view Sky could see the girls were wearing two piece bikini's showing off there ranger colors. But it was the blue ranger that held his attention. Bridge was laying on a boulder on his stomache wearing tight black speedo's.

" And didnt you say the sex had been incredible? " asked Z before diving into the water and coming back up.

A dreamy look appeared on Bridges face " Incredible doesnt describe it, it was... orgasmicaly godly! ".

Sky smirked, he didnt remember much but as the morning went on flashes of last night popped into his head. One such one was of Bridge pinned beneath him moaning in pleasure as Sky pounded drunkinly into him. But was that all Bridge wanted from him sex? ". Sky wasnt going to lie there was definetly a physical attraction between the two, Bridge was so damn cute and fuckable. He'd had special training where he gained neither muscle or fat in or to move with maximum speed. Sky knew he liked Bridge but he'd never been able to bring his words out and right now was no different. Luckily Syd and Z saw him, they smiled at each other and dashed over. Quickly grabbing either of his arms Z screamed " BRIDGE LOOK WHO'S HEREEEE!! ". Bridge looked up and saw him. The girls grabbed there towels and ran off " See you back at the campsite!! " Syd yelled. Sky glared at there backs then taking a deep breath started to walk over to Bridge. The blue ranger looked at him extremely red in the face.

" Sky Im so sorry about last night, but I really like you and I wanted you to stop treating me like a little brother ".

Sky sat down next to him " Treating you like a little brother? ".

Bridge lifted his gaze towards Sky's face " Yeah you think Im someone who need's to be worried over all the time ".

" Should I not worry about the guy I love? " asked Sky quietly.

Bridges eyes widened " I-In love with?! ".

Sky smiled, he reached out and pulled the smaller man over so he was sitting on his lap " Yes Ive been in love with you for so long it must have began when our parent's met ".

Bridge blushed. That was the corniest thing he'd ever heard. But from Sky's mouth it sounded okay. " So your not angry about last night? ".

Sky grinned lecherously " How could I be angry about great sex? ".

Bridge wrapped his arms around Sky's neck " Yeah Ive never been fucked by a guy as big as you before ".

" I didnt hurt you did I? " asked Sky his lips half an inch away from Bridges. The blue ranger could feel the red one's cock hardening rapidly " No ". And there lips met pressing softly. But Sky needed more he wrapped his strong arms around the younger man and crushed there bodies together. Bridge could feel Sky's need and opened his mouth. Sky's tongue lazily snaked in. It was slow but soon the heat consumed them and they were kissing like love starved fools. When they came up for air Sky pulled at Bridges speedo. " So you wanna fuck, or do I have to get you drunk first? ". Bridge smiled " Im alreay drunk from your kisses ".

That tore Sky's last ounce of self control. He ripped Bidges speed clean off.

" Your buying me a new one " said Bridge as he ran his fingers through Sky's hair.

Sky cupped Bridges ass loving the feel of his soft supple skin. He ran his fingers along the crack of Bridges ass till his found his target and pushed his middle finger in. Bridge immediately moaned and held onto Sky tighter. Bridge was very open from last nights activity's. Sky was worried at first that Bridge would be to sore still. But the blue ranger was instead rockong back trying to make Sky's finger go deeper. Sky added three more fingers and pushed them in deep stroking Bridges spot and making his eye's roll back.

" You really like being fingered don't you? "

Bridge whimpered " Love of, but Id rather feel something bigger ".

Sky smirked doing a scizzers motion with his fingers driving Bridge even wilder " Really and what big thing would you like here? ".

Bridge was wreathing in Sky's lap. The red ranger had MAGIC FINGER'S! " Your cock!! " he all but screamed.

Sky removed his fingers " So you want my cock inside you, alright " He shifted Bridge off his lap. He pulled his sorts down to his knee's and his cock sprang out in all it's 15-inch glory. Bridge oggled it with hungry eyes. Sky quickly positioned Bridge back on his lap. Bridge immediately sunk down onto Sky's large cock all the way to the base. They both moaned neither of them could denie the other and soon they were moving. Sky was bucking his hips driving himself into Bridge going harder with each thrust. Bridge kissed Sky's neck as he held on. The muscular ranger was using every muscle in his body to give Bridge a good super HARD fucking. Sky layed down on his back and Bridge startred riding. Bouncing up and down Sky;s super thick cock. Neither of them cared that they were in a public camp site. That anyone could see them. Theere minds were driven by one thing, making the other climax hard. Bridge came first. His orgasm crashing over him " SKYYYY " He shot onto Skys big chest. Bridges anal walls clamped Sky's cock in a vice gripp forcing his orgasm out " BRIDGEEE!! " he arched his back lifting Bridge up as he ejaculated coating Bridges insides with his sperm, marking the boy as his. Bridge felt like there orgasm's were raising them up to heaven. Soon they came crashing back to earth. Bridge fell forward onto Sky's chest, and the older man held him close. There loud breathing eclipsed the sound of the waterfall.

After a while Sky spoke " After this trip is over the rest of our vacation is just going to be us "

Bridge smiled at his lover " That sounds nice, I don't care what we do as long as Im with you ".

Sky kissed Bridges forehead and ran his hands along his sweat slicked back " You know I don't think Ive ever been this sweaty in my entire life ".

Bridge giggled " I like you when your all sweaty ".

" I have a very strong feeling that I'm going to be getting seaty a lot more often for now on " Sky purred seductively.

" Eww who likes sweat? " came Syd's voice from behind the bush where she and Z had been hiding and watching.

" People in love " said Z smiling. Operation: Get Sky and Bridge together was a success!!

END

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
